


The End

by octopuppy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopuppy/pseuds/octopuppy
Summary: Naruto lays on his back in the dirt, the taste of earth and fresh blood in his mouth. Swollen knuckles leave smears of red on his face where they hit over and over.Tan hands grip the front of a white garment and Sasuke panics, whipping his head back in anticipation of a head butt, but breath ghosts across his lips and no impact comes.What was that?He’s jerked forward, too shocked to pull away, and Naruto’s mouth crashes against his.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	The End

Naruto lays on his back in the dirt, the taste of earth and fresh blood in his mouth. Swollen knuckles leave smears of red on his face where they hit over and over. 

Tan hands grip the front of a white garment and Sasuke panics, whipping his head back in anticipation of a head butt, but breath ghosts across his lips and no impact comes. 

_What was that?_

He’s jerked forward, too shocked to pull away, and Naruto’s mouth crashes against his. 

It hurts as much as a head butt would have; teeth clash and the taste of adrenaline and copper tinges his lips but something hitches inside his chest and he feels like he is falling. 

He should stop. He should pull away. Hit Naruto again just for trying to distract him, to play with his emotions, but he can’t. He’s gripping Naruto’s collar so tightly it feels like his fingers might break; everything hurts. From his bruised eye and ribs to his heart beating painfully loud against his ribcage, everything hurts.

Naruto’s hands come up to tangle in his hair and their mouths slip open and a heavy shudder racks his body; he can’t remember the last time anyone had touched him in a way that didn’t make his skin crawl, his flesh bruise and slice.

Naruto makes a soft sound in the back of his throat and it makes his head spin. The blond pulls back and takes a breath and exhales a quiet sob but Sasuke can’t bring himself to look into those oceanic eyes and closes his own tightly as he kisses him again; he can feel his lips bruising against Naruto’s sharp teeth but he doesn’t care. 

Naruto pulls back and their lips part with a wet, embarrassing sound. 

“Sasu--,”

“Don’t,” Sasuke barks and grabs his face with both hands, kissing him again, harder, more urgently.

Naruto’s hands rest on his back and hold him. Sasuke thinks his heart may stop right then, but somehow it doesn’t; dizziness clouds his mind and hot tears prick at his eyes.

It hurts less now, except for his chest. Bruised lips mesh again and Naruto’s tongue against his teeth feels like an electric shock. The blond exhales shakily against his mouth. 

“I l—“

_“Don’t,”_ Sasuke says again, more forcefully, and pain wells up inside him again. 

Naruto’s rough voice has never sounded so small, so vulnerable. Tan hands come up to cup his face and he jerks away unconsciously but Naruto continues slowly, undeterred. Sasuke opens his eyes again as Naruto leans forward, foreheads brushing.

“I love—“

Sasuke forces a hand over his mouth but it’s too late. His heart leaps in his chest and he thinks he may vomit but Naruto just looks back at him, bright blue eyes conveying so much emotion it almost makes him angry. 

It does make him angry. 

“I said don’t.” 

His voice comes out so much weaker than he intended and Naruto doesn’t react. He grabs Sasuke by the wrist of the hand still over his mouth and Sasuke lets him pull it away. 

He doesn’t say anything but his face does. It’s enough to bring tears to his eyes and as much as he hates it he can’t stop. A single drop overflows and trails down his cheek and a thumb swipes it away. Naruto drags his thumb across Sasuke’s other cheek, too; sticky blood leaves a bright red streak across deathly pale flesh. 

“Stay with me.”

“No.”

He answers automatically. There is nothing left for him within those walls.

“Then let me come with you.”

Slowly, slowly, pale hands come to rest under Naruto’s jawline. Sasuke can feel a racing pulse just underneath his fingers and he shivers. Ocean eyes plead with him and he can’t possibly refuse. He nods and Naruto kisses him again and again; the only pain this time is deep inside his chest and he can’t catch his breath.

He’d had words pouring out of him just moments before but now his tongue was thick in his mouth and his mind blank. Blue eyes fall closed and Naruto kisses him harder. His heart skips in his chest and he stares at those closed eyelids just inches from his own. 

This is it. Everything he’d been searching for.

**Author's Note:**

> if they kissed during their VotE fight. hope you liked it <3


End file.
